Fim e Princípio
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Shinji e Asuka são as últimas pessoas do planeta, ou pelo menos é no que eles acreditam. Sentimentos revelados, uma cidade em ruínas e uma notícia que dará esperança a ambos para encarar o futuro. - TRADUÇÃO
1. O que Você Significa para Mim

**N/A: **Desde já, deixo claro que os personagens e tudo o mais não são minha propriedade, e sim dos Estúdios Gainax.

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic é uma tradução de "Fin y Principio", de Shogouki, que me autorizou a traduzi-la.

**N/T 2: **Esta fic situa-se depois do filme "The End of Evangelion".

* * *

**FIM E PRINCÍPIO**

**1 - O que Você Significa para Mim**

A primeira vista que temos é a do planeta Terra visto do espaço, seus continentes são vistos espalhados pelo globo terrestre, e circundados quase que em sua totalidade, por um mar vermelho.

À medida que nos aproximamos, vemos o que teria sido um ser humano totalmente branco, e, olhando com mais atenção, vemos ser o corpo de uma jovem que jaz morta com metade da cabeça submersa no enorme mar vermelho. Diante daquela paisagem totalmente desoladora e apocalíptica, pode-se observar um casal que encontra-se sentado em uma praia, vendo a cabeça da gigante branca; este casal são os últimos seres humanos no planeta.

Estamos no ano de 2016, momentos depois de ter acontecido a catástrofe, que no futuro seria conhecida como o Terceiro Impacto. Os dois únicos sobreviventes são dois jovens de 14 anos.

Uma jovem ruiva com muitas faixas que cobriam o seu corpo, de forte personalidade e muito orgulhosa chamada Asuka Langley Soryu, e seu companheiro é Shinji Ikari, um jovem indeciso, covarde e com forte tendência a fugir dos problemas. Ambos eram, antes do Terceiro Impacto, pilotos das unidades EVA.

Há bastante tempo que ambos encontram-se sentados, meditando e vendo, vez por outra, a metade da cabeça da gigante branca que outrora tinha sido também piloto e companheira de Asuka e Shinji: Rei Ayanami. A ruiva levantou-se subitamente e foi até onde Shinji estava sentado; ele, por sua vez, estava tão submerso em seus pensamentos que não notou que ela estava parada atrás de si. Ao não perceber nenhuma reação por parte do jovem, a ruiva levantou o braço e golpeou Shinji, como tantas vezes já havia feito antes, e então Shinji saiu do seu transe. Primeiro massageou a cabeça, antes de dirigir-se a ela.

- Posso saber porque você fez isso ? - ele perguntou, com um tom de aborrecimento em sua voz.

- Apenas me pareceu a melhor maneire de fazer você despertar. Agora, levente-se, e vamos procurar algo para comer, _baka_ - disse Asuka.

- ... Para quê ? - disse Shinji, com desânimo e baixando a cabeça, o que apenas serviu para deixar Asuka desesperada.

- Como assim, para quê, imbecil ? Por acaso você quer ficar sentado olhando para a garota modelo até morrer de fome ? - perguntou Asuka, olhando para Shinji, que não respondeu nada e limitou-se a olhar para o chão.

Shinji levantou o olhar para ver o rosto de Asuka, e, como esperava, ela claramente tinha uma expressão que denotava raiva. Depois, com calma, ele perguntou:

- E depois ? - Asuka olhou-o desconcertada; a princípio parecia que ia bater nele novamente, e Shinji instintivamente fechou os olhos, mas ao invés disso escutou a simples resposta de Asuka.

- Faça como quiser.

Ela deu meia-volta, tirou as faixas e começou a caminhar, sem nenhuma direção em particular. Quando já estava deixando a praia, o apático Shinji levantou-se e correu atrás dela. Quando a alcançou, ela simplesmente olhou-o e disse:

- Nem mesmo você é tão idiota para ficar sentado até à morte.

- Desculpe, eu estava transtornado por... bom, por tudo o que acabou de acontecer - disse Shinji, enquanto caminhava ao seu lado.

- Cedo ou tarde você ia ter de seguir em frente, não ? - Asuka disse com tranqüilidade.

- Você fala do fim da humanidade muito facilmente. Realmente não está perturbada por causa disso ? - Shinji olhou para a ruiva, que não desviava seu olhar do caminho, esperando por uma resposta.

- Bom, no começo eu me preocupei um pouco por estar sozinha na Terra com você - Shinji teve a impressão de que Asuka falava disso como sendo algo ruim, mas antes que dissesse algo, ela continuou a falar - Mas depois de um tempo eu cheguei à conclusão de lamentar o que aconteceu não iria mudar nada, e que não havia nada que eu pudesse ter feito para evitar tudo isso.

Shinji caminhou junto a ela, em silêncio e meditando sobre suas palavras. Ele se culpava por tudo o que havia acontecido; ainda assim, ele pensava que poderia ter evitado aquilo, mas que não tivera a força necessária.

"Eu realmente poderia ter evitado isso ?", ele perguntava-se a si mesmo. "Eu fiz tudo o que pude, não foi ? Afinal, tenho apenas 14 anos, e me pediram para salvar a humanidade... meu pai... ele teve culpa, usou todos nós para atingir os seus objetivos egoístas. Desde o princípio, ele queria que eu falhasse e que acontecesse o Terceiro Impacto". Olhou pensativo ao redor, vendo o resultado das suas ações, e depois olhou para Asuka. Por alguma razão, ele sentiu-se feliz ao vê-la; fez com que ele esquecesse tudo por um momento. Por acaso aquele sentimento era... amor ? Quando a ruiva percebeu que ele a olhava, ele não se aborreceu em olhar para outra direção. Mas continuou olhando para o belo rosto da jovem alemã.

- O que foi ? Tem algo no meu rosto ? Por que você está com essa cara, _baka_ ? - perguntou Asuka, sentindo-se incomodada ao ver como ele a olhava - Shinji... ? - então Shinji despertou de seu transe, vendo a expressão impaciente de Asuka.

- O que há ? - perguntou Shinji, perplexo.

- Ei, por que você estava me olhando ? Estava tendo alguma fantasia, seu pervertido ?

- ... - Shinji meditou por um momento antes de responder - É que... ver você me tranqüiliza, Asuka - ante a expressão perplexa da ruiva, Shinji acrescentou: - É que olhara o seu rosto... me faz esquecer tudo o que de mal aconteceu - ficou claramente enrubescido, e disse, lentamente: - Me perco em... seus belos olhos.

- ... - aquilo bastou para que Asuka também se enrubescesse, e ela também notou que seus olhos ficavam úmidos, e para esconder o fato, ela deu as costas para Shinji, e depois falou com a voz embargada: - ... _Baka_... porque você está dizendo isso agora ?

Shinji pousou a mão sobre o seu ombro, e em seguida virou-a para ver o seu rosto; Asuka tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

- Por quê ? - perguntou Shinji, em um sussurro. Asuka simplesmente olhava-o, chorando, e então Shinji soube porque dissera aquilo, por mais improvável que fosse para acreditar - Asuka, eu... te amo - então ele abraçou-a para confortá-la. Asuka estava em estado de choque pelo que Shinji tinha acabado de dizer; então, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ela reagiu, afastando-se do abraço, mas permaneceu próxima a Shinji. Ela segurou-lhe os braços, e puxou-o, para dar-lhe um beijo. Shinji se entregou a ele; aquele beijo não foi como o último, no qual ele quase fora asfixiado. Foi um beijo de duas pessoas que compartilhavam o amor. Depois de outra eternidade, o beijo terminou, e, ao separarem-se, Asuka enxugou as lágrimas e dirigiu-se a Shinji.

- ... Eu também, pequeno _baka_... também te amo - sorriram mutuamente um para o outro, deram-se as mãos e começaram a caminhar novamente até os restos de Tokyo-3.

Enquanto caminhavam, Shinji pensou no que tinha acontecido, ele se sentia confuso, se sentia culpado pela extinção da humanidade, mas ao mesmo tempo se alegrava porque aquilo lhe permitira estar com Asuka.

A culpa começava a consumi-lo novamente quando Asuka falou:

- Shinji... apesar de tudo estou feliz... - ela fez uma pausa para olhá-lo e então terminou a frase - ... porque nós estamos juntos.

Aquilo destruiu qualquer dúvida que Shinji ainda pudesse ter, e a única coisa que ele pensou foi: "Se foi ou não por minha culpa que aconteceu o Terceiro Impacto, já não me importa; estou com Asuka aqui e agora, e vou aproveitar". E, com este último pensamento, ele enterrou toda a culpa, dúvida, tristeza e ódio que tivera antes do Terceiro Impacto. Para ele, tinha começado uma nova etapa, e, independente do que acontecera no passado, aquilo não mais o perseguiria.

- Eu também, Asuka, e não importa o que aconteça, nós estaremos juntos - ele sorriu para a ruiva, que lhe devolveu o sorriso. O sol começou a se pôr quando o jovem casal chegou a uma colina, de onde podia se ver Tokyo-3. Contemplaram-na por um breve momento, e Asuka dirigiu-se a Shinji.

- _Baka_. O que você acha que poderia acontecer ?

Com esta última frase, eles desceram pela colina, caminhando até às ruínas da antiga Tokyo-3.

Deixando para trás o cadáver de Rei Ayanami, junto com seu passado, para começar um novo futuro.

* * *

_Continua_


	2. Um Novo Começo

**2 – Um Novo Começo**

Depois do Terceiro Impacto, os sobreviventes, a princípio, Shinji e Asuka. Por um tempo eles permaneceram meditando na praia, até que Asuka, com o pretexto de ir procurar algo para comer, tirou Shinji de seu estado apático, e juntos os dois fizeram o caminho até os restos de Tokyo-3. Uma vez que chegaram até lá, os seus temores se tornaram realidade.

Por toda a cidade havia roupas estiradas sobre lamaçais de LCL, e aquele indício confirmava as suspeitas de ambos, de que eles eram as últimas pessoas do planeta.

Durante a viagem até Tokyo-3, Shinji e Asuka foram sinceros um com o outro, admitindo os sentimentos que um sentia pelo outro. Por isso seguiam caminhando, e, ao invés das discussões habituais, havia silêncio, e Asuka não estava batendo nele, e, ao invés disso, segurava-lhe fortemente a mão. Os dois jovens tinham encontrado o amor...

- Que silêncio, não há um murmúrio ou algo assim - disse Shinji, com tranqüilidade; Asuka soltou-lhe a mão.

- Oh, sério ? - ela perguntou sarcasticamente - Você chegou à mesma conclusão, é impressionante. MAS É CLARO ! NÓS SOMOS OS ÚNICOS EM TODO O PLANETA, IDIOTA !

O amor... ele nunca pensara em como seria ter uma companheira como ela... diziam que o amor é cego. Talvez fosse verdade.

- Ei, não grite comigo - disse Shinji, angustiado.

- Então não diga idiotices ! Agora vá procurar algo para comer enquanto eu procuro algum lugar para passarmos a noite - disse Asuka, e afastou-se para procurar alguma residência temporária, deixando-o.

- De todas as pessoas... - começou Shinji - Quem entende as mulheres, quando estávamos caminhando até aqui, ela me disse que me amava e inclusive chorou ao fazer isso, e agora age como uma louca - Shinji parou o seu diálogo consigo mesmo quando deu-se conta de algo - Com quem estou falando ? - ele olhou para o céu brilhante do meio-dia, e logo se dispôs a ir em busca de comida.

O que Shinji não viu foi uma pequena sombra que estava atrás dele, que seguiu-o, em sua procura por alimentos. Depois de ter caminhado por uns 20 minutos, ele encontrou o que há algum tempo atrás devia ter sido um supermercado, tomou um carro que encontrou, abandonado, para poder transportar o que tiraria dali, e entrou. A sombra que o seguia ficou escondida ali perto, esperando o seu retorno.

Shinji não demorou muito, pegou um pouco de comida, o suficiente para alguns dias, lanternas e outros instrumentos de iluminação (pensando que seria muito difícil que houvesse eletricidade em algum lugar), cobertores e sacos de dormir; por garantia, tudo fora empilhado no carro, quando Shinji saiu do supermercado. Ele se deteve por um segundo, pensando se faltava algo, mas teve a atenção chamada ao ver algo se mover em um beco próximo dali.

"O que foi isso, um animal ou outra coisa ?", pensou Shinji, mas depois lhe veio à mente um pequeno detalhe. "Não, deve ser a minha imaginação, já que todos os seres vivos se foram com o Terceiro Impacto. Não há ninguém, com exceção de mim e de Asuka", ele disse mentalmente a si mesmo, para acalmar-se,e já estava disposto a ir, quando escutou um ruído metálico parecido com o de uma tampa caindo no chão, vindo do beco, o que o deixou nervoso novamente. "Isso não é a minha imaginação", ele pensou rapidamente, e então afastou-se do carro e começou a caminhar até o beco, disposto a ver a origem do ruído, mas se deteve a alguns passos dali. "Mas se houver algo e me atacar... Não ! Eu já fugi demais; seja valente, não fuja !", ele disse a si mesmo, enchendo-se de coragem para continuar.

Shinji emergiu lentamente a cabeça, e viu o que lhe parecia uma pessoa que se afastava dobrando à direita no beco, e instintivamente a seguiu pelos becos desertos, iniciando a perseguição. Depois de dobrar à direita, ele dobrou à esquerda, que era uma passagem que dava para a rua, e ali viu que a pessoa que seguia corria rua abaixo, e, sem perdê-la de vista, ele a seguiu até que ela entrou em outro beco. Shinji viu a quem estava perseguindo antes que ela entrasse no beco; era uma menina, de cabelos longos e loiros, que se apressou a entrar ali.

- ESPERE ! - gritou Shinji - NÃO CORRA MAIS, POR FAVOR ! - a menina parecia não ter intenção de parar, e por isso Shinji apressou os passos, quando ela dobrou a esquina, em uma encruzilhada - NÃO CORRA ! NÃO VOU MACHUCAR VO... - ele não completou a frase, porque, ao dobrar no mesmo lugar por onde a menina tinha ido, deu-se conta de que a tinha perdido - EI ! VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI ?... SÓ QUERO AJUDAR VOCÊ ! - ele disse, com a esperança de que a menina saísse de seu esconderijo - Por favor - disse, pela última vez.

Ele seguiu procurando-a pelas redondezas por algum tempo, mas foi em vão, e por isso logo depois ele tratou de procurar Asuka. "Eu realmente a vi", ele começou a pensar sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer. "Ou talvez eu esteja enlouquecendo... não, estou certo de que era real... mas então como ela desapareceu assim, tão de repente ? E o que Asuka vai achar disso ?", ele pensou nisso enquanto caminhava. Mas demorou pouco tempo para que ele se lembrasse de um detalhe que tinha ignorado. "Eu... não sei onde está Asuka ! Eu me fui sem pensar nisso, e ela apenas me disse que iria procurar algum lugar para passar a noite, mas não aonde...", Shinji disse a si mesmo, angustiado e um pouco sufocado, pensando aonde ir.

- É melhor que eu comece a procurar - disse ele por último, e começou a caminhar primeiramente até o local em que os dois tinham se separado, e a partir dali, veria aonde ir.

Ele passou cerca de duas horas andando pela cidade em ruínas, chamando por Asuka, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. Então, cansado de andar, sentou-se na calçada por um momento, enquanto pensava em onde mais procurá-la. Já tinha percorrido toda a área na qual tinham se separado, e não encontrara nada.

"Como é possível que isso aconteça", perguntou a si mesmo, "Se somos os dois únicos sobreviventes, nos separamos, e agora não consigo encontrá-la em lugar nenhum. Será que aconteceu algo com ela ?... Não, não pense nessas coisas agora", ele tentava não preocupar-se, pois era terrível só o fato de pensar que algo pudesse ter acontecido a Asuka, e além de que ele seria o único ser vivo em todo o mundo, e não demoraria muito para que ficasse louco. "Aonde ela pode ter ido ?... O que ela procuraria em primeiro lugar ?...", ele meditou sobre isso por algum tempo, pensando nas possibilidades, até que encontrou a resposta.

- O apartamento de Misato ! É verdade, não fica muito longe daqui, e ela pode ter ido até lá, sendo o lugar conhecido mais próximo.

A luz do sol da tarde iluminava as ruas de Tokyo-3 quando Shinji chegou ao seu destino. Gritou, a plenos pulmões, o nome da companheira por várias vezes, mas sem obter resposta. Andou em círculos por toda a área, chamando-a, mas foi inútil. Ele desabou na entrada do edifício que já tinha sido o seu lar.

- Não está aqui. Não está em lugar nenhum - disse Shinji suavemente, com tristeza - Será que ela me abandonou ? Não ! Ela me disse que me amava, mas... e se não estivesse certa disso ? - tudo se aglomerava na cabeça de Shinji, que, incapaz de fazer algo, deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo seu rosto, soluçando enquanto praguejava - Maldição ! Por quê... ? Por que, Asuka... ? Droga, você disse que me amava...

- Claro que sim, por que você está dizendo isso ? - ouviu-se a inconfundível voz da alemã na cidade silenciosa.

- ASUKA ! - gritou Shinji, e correu até ela, abraçando-a - Pensei... pensei que você tinha ido embora - abraçou-a então com mais força, como se estivesse com medo de perdê-la.

- _Baka_ ! Eu nunca te abandonaria. Quem iria cozinhar para mim, então ? - perguntou Asuka, e lhe sorriu docemente, para que ele soubesse que tinha sido uma brincadeira. Shinji deteve as lágrimas e beijou-a apaixonadamente; nenhum deles parecia querer parar com o beijo, mas Asuka o interrompeu, após um tempo - Bom, acho que é melhor nós subirmos - disse ela, apontando para o edifício.

- Sim - concordou Shinji, mas uma pergunta martelava-lhe a mente depois daquele momento de amor - Asuka... ?

- Sim ? - respondeu ela.

- Nós somos namorados ? - ele perguntou, um pouco inseguro. Olhou para a ruiva, e ela apenas lhe deu outro longo beijo.

- Para deixar bem claro, isso é um sim, _baka _- ela disse ternamente depois de terminar o beijo, e começaram a adentrar no edifício.

Enquanto caminhava para o interior, Asuka lembrou-se de algo.

- Ah, sim... - ela começou - Nós temos visitas - e, com esta última frase, Shinji ficou desconcertado, e se pôs a analisar o que ela tinha lhe dito.

- Como assim, nós temos visitas ? Quem ?... Mas se somos os únicos... Como... ? - o cérebro de Shinji trabalhava a todo vapor, quando Asuka lhe respondeu.

- É uma menininha. Como você estava demorando muito, eu comecei a te procurar. "Esse idiota provavelmente se perdeu", foi o que eu pensei - disse ela, e dirigiu a Shinji um olhar que dizia "E eu tinha razão" - , quando encontrei essa menina, ela estava dormindo em um beco. No começo ela se assustou, mas consegui trazê-la até aqui - ela suspirou por um momento e prosseguiu: - A única coisa que ela me disse foi que tinha escapado de um homem que gritava muito - Shinji corou ao ouvir o comentário.

- Mas eu apenas queria ajudá-la... e-ela correu e... - mas Asuka o interrompeu.

- De qualquer modo, parece que você a assustou, e isso não me surpreende, com essa cara de pervertido que você tem - sentenciou a ruiva.

- Ei, eu não... - começou Shinji, mas Asuka interrompeu-o outra vez.

- Não importa, a menina está bem e dormindo placidamente... - Asuka ficou pensativa por um instante e depois perguntou: - E a comida ?

- ... ? - Shinji lembrou então de que havia deixado tudo no supermercado, e levou uma das mãos à cabeça - Eu esqueci... foi quando vi a menina e a segui que... - mas não conseguiu terminar.

- IDIOTA ! ALÉM DE SE PERDER, VOCÊ AINDA ESQUECE A COMIDA ! - gritou Asuka para um Shinji que recuava alguns passos - Aff... que inútil.

- Desculpe, é que eu...- Shinji começou a se desculpar, mas a ruiva levou um dedo à sua boca para lhe calar.

- Algumas coisas não mudam... você continua se desculpando por tudo - ela suspirou - É melhor ir buscar a comida de uma vez... e lembre-se de que somos três ! - ela disse a Shinji, que já havia saído do edifício.

Uma hora depois, Shinji voltou do supermercado, com o carro cheio de suprimentos, até o edifício, e entrou e dirigiu-se ao lugar que agora chamaria de lar. Ao entrar, encontrou Asuka brincando com a menina que tinha encontrado. Que, ao vê-lo, ficou atrás de Asuka.

- Não tenha medo, ele não vai lhe fazer nada - disse ela, ternamente - Ele é um pouco idiota, mas não é mau - a menina sorriu um pouco e Shinji franziu o cenho - Por que você não se apresenta ? - a menina olhou para ela e depois para Shinji, e então dirigiu-se a ele.

- Olá, meu nome é Saori Ikeydo, muito prazer - disse a menina, timidamente.

- Oi... muito prazer, o meu nome é Shinji Ikari - disse, por sua vez, o rapaz, e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a menina. Ela apertou-lhe a mão com desconfiança e voltou rapidamente para o lado de Asuka.

Shinji não perdeu tempo e começou a preparar a comida, antecipando-se a sua companheira ruiva e seu mau gênio quando tinha fome, já que não comiam nada há quase um dia.

Depois de algum tempo, Shinji preparou uma comida deliciosa, enquanto Asuka colocou as lâmpadas e outros instrumentos de iluminação que ele trouxera, e que foram bastante convenientes. "Você não é tão inútil, afinal", ela disse a si mesma. Quando estava começando a escurecer, ela começou a colocar as luzes provisórias, até se dar conta de um detalhe.

- _BAKA_ SHINJI ! VOCÊ NÃO TROUXE BATERIAS ! - vociferou a ruiva. Enquanto ele terminava de preparar o jantar, ela e Saori (que não se desgrudava de Asuka) saíram em busca de baterias.

Quando tudo estava pronto, Shinji pôs a comida na mesa, e os pratos ficaram vazios quase que no mesmo instante. Depois de comerem um segundo prato, todos ficaram satisfeitos. Foi então que, ao ver a menina loira sentada à sua frente, a mente de Shinji começou a trabalhar. Quem era aquela menina, e de onde ela tinha saído ? Era isso o que ocupava os pensamentos dele, quando a voz de Asuka tirou-o do transe.

- Está satisfeita ? - ela perguntou. A menina assentiu, com um sorriso.

- Estava delicioso, obrigada - ela disse, dirigindo-se a Shinji.

- Bem... obrigado - disse ele, e depois sentiu que era hora de obter algumas respostas -Saori ? - ele começou, e a menina o olhou, esperando - Você... de onde você vem ? - perguntou ele, sem rodeios.

- Da praia - ela respondeu inocentemente - Eu já tinha dito isso para a srta. Asuka.

Shinji, então, olhou para Asuka, esperando uma resposta. Ela o olhou com uma expressão de aborrecimento.

- Você não pode esperar até amanhã ? Já é tarde - Shinji baixou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Tudo bem - disse ele, enfim. Asuka levantou-se, assim como Saori.

- Bom, Saori, é melhor você ir se deitar, olhe, esse é o seu quarto - ela apontou para o quarto que uma vez havia sido o de Misato.

- Mas esse quarto.. - Shinji começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Asuka.

- Nós já o limpamos e o deixamos novamente habitável. Você não imagina quantas latas de cerveja havia ali... e nem em quais lugares - disse ela, lembrando os estranhos lugares. Foi com a menina para seu quarto, deixando Shinji na cozinha com seus pensamentos.

"Agora que você me disse para esperar, foi que fiquei com mais vontade de saber" - começou a olhar em todas as direções, tentando não pensar naquilo. Estava quase indo se deitar, quando Asuka saiu de seu quarto.

- O que há ? - perguntou a ruiva, enquanto caminhava até ele.

- Nada, eu apenas pensava em Saori - respondeu ele, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Então você não pensa em mim para nada - disse Asuka, indignada.

- Não, eu... desculpe, eu penso sempre em você, mas é que... - ele deixou de balbucear quando ela o olhou, sorrindo.

- Ah, meu _baka -_ ela suspirou, e deu-lhe um rápido beijo - Você tem de relaxar mais.

- Hum... sim - sussurrou ele, depois olhou para seus olhos azuis - "Que linda você é" - Você é linda - disse ele à ruiva, que ainda lhe sorria. Segurou-lhe a mão e levou-o até a janela, e ali observaram a cidade na escuridão, sem outra luz que não fosse a das estrelas e a da lua, que agora riscava uma faixa vermelha de sangue.

- Que tranqüilidade, não tem nada a ver com a Tokyo-3 de antes - sussurrou a ruiva.

- Sim... - disse Shinji - Me diga, o que foi que Saori contou ? - perguntou ele, subitamente lembrando do assunto.

- Ah, isso - disse Asuka com desânimo; esperava outro elogio por sua beleza ou uma frase mais romântica, mas, afinal, era Shinji, e ela o conhecia bem - Posso te contar depois ? Já é tarde - disse, com esperança de encerrar aquele assunto, para poder aconchegar-se a ele.

- Você tem algo melhor para fazer ? - perguntou ele, e com isso a ruiva soube que não se safaria.

- Ah... como quiser - disse ela, com um tom de aborrecimento em sua voz - Se tendo uma mulher estonteante na sua frente você prefere escutar a história de uma menina ? Paciência - disse ela, desiludida.

- Não, Asuka, não é isso... é que, você sabe... apenas ela voltou e... desde que cheguei, você não me disse nada sobre ela e... - disse Shinji, um pouco envergonhado - Você sabe que é a pessoa mais importante para mim.

- Certo ! E lembre-se disso - disse Asuka, e, vendo a expressão no rosto de Shinji, lhe presenteou com um sorriso, para que ele relaxasse - Agora posso te contar a história ?

- Bom, por onde começar... - a ruiva levou um dedo à boca, lembrando do que a menina tinha lhe contado, antes que ele chegasse - Ah, sim ! Saori me contou que, logo depois do Terceiro Impacto, ela, na verdade, não sabe exatamente o que aconteceu, mas eu deduzo que o que ela me descreveu foi isso. Ela disse que se encontrava em um lugar em que havia centenas de luzes e ela não sabia onde estava... - ela parou por um momento para lembrar-se de mais coisas - E me disse que havia outros, e às vezes, ninguém - ao ver a expressão de desconcerto de Shinji, ela tentou esclarecer - Como foi que ela falou ?... Ah, ela mencionou algo sobre não saber onde ela terminava e onde começavam as outras pessoas - e Shinji então lembrou-se da explicação sobre como seria tudo caso acontecesse o Terceiro Impacto. O que a menina tinha descrito era muito similar a aquela explicação.

"É como disse Rei. Então ela deve ser uma das pessoas que saíram do mar de LCL", ele pensou, e então lembrou-se de Rei em cima dele, sem roupa, quando lhe explicou isso. O que, além de um enrubescimento do seu rosto, também provocou uma certa excitação em suas calças.

Asuka, então, olhou para baixo, e reparou naquele detalhe, e Shinji também, fazendo com que ele ficasse mais vermelho. "Sou bonita demais, para meu próprio bem", pensou a ruiva, com um sorriso luxurioso. Shinji olhava para ela tentando disfarçar sua ereção.

Asuka ignorou esse fato e continuou:

- Depois disso, ela não quis ficar ali e voltou. Ao voltar, ela saiu do mar de LCL, sem saber como, e sem encontrar seus pais. Depois ela veio à cidade, esperando encontrá-los, e o resto da história você já sabe.

- Ah, sim... que estranho - disse Shinji, e seu tom de voz fez Asuka ter certeza de que ele sabia de algo.

- Shinji... você sabe de algo que eu não saiba ? - perguntou a jovem. Ele suspirou e olhou para a cidade às escuras.

- Ah... é uma história um pouco longa.

- Você tem algo melhor para fazer ? - desta vez, foi a ruiva que insistiu.

- Está bem. Olhe, o que aconteceu foi... - disse Shinji, e então lhe contou tudo o que tinha acontecido dentro da Rei gigante, e tudo o que ela havia lhe contado sobre o Terceiro Impacto e suas conseqüências. Contou-lhe tudo o que lembrou, omitindo que ele e Rei estavam sem roupa e que Rei estava sobre o seu colo.

- IDIOTA ! VOCÊ DEMOROU TODO ESSE TEMPO PARA ME CONTAR ISSO ! - gritou Asuka, com raiva.

- Desculpe, eu... não foi proposital - balbuciou Shinji, vendo como Asuka estava zangada; mas ela se acalmou logo.

- Eu já tinha me acostumado à idéia de passar o resto da minha vida com você - ao ver a tristeza no rosto dele, ela sorriu para deixar claro que era uma brincadeira - Não se desculpe por tudo, tolo, agora pelo menos há esperança de encontrar mais pessoas, ainda que leve muito tempo - ela concluiu.

- Rei disse que toda pessoa era capaz de voltar se assim o desejasse. Me daria mais esperanças se não fosse uma menina a única a ter retornado - disse Shinji - Mas... suponho que seja melhor do que nada - então olhou para a ruiva e deu-lhe um profundo e longo beijo.

Mas Asuka interrompeu o beijo logo e afastou-o dela suavemente. Shinji não entendia porque até que olhou na direção em que ela também estava olhando, e viu a razão. Era a menininha que vivia com eles, que os olhava sem entender a situação. Eles olharam-se por um longo e incômodo minuto. Então, Asuka interrompeu o silêncio.

- Saori, o que você faz acordada ? - perguntou ela, aproximando-se da menina.

- Escutei uns gritos que me acordaram, e depois vi vocês se beijando. Não quis falar nada para não aborrecer - disse ela inocentemente, e depois perguntou algo que surpreendeu a ambos: - Vocês são casados ? - disse isso, e olhou para os rostos desconcertados dos dois adolescentes.

- Hã... bem... não... s-sim... hein... Como ? - Shinji não sabia o que dizer, enquanto Asuka se mostrava mais calma, e deu-lhe uma resposta mais clara.

- Somos apenas namorados, Saori - disse ela à menina, e esta assentiu, e depois olhou para Shinji ternamente.

- Por que estavam discutindo ? Foi algo sobre mim ? - ela perguntou agora.

- Só estávamos falando sobre como você tinha chegado aqui - respondeu Shinji, já mais calmo - E que não seria esquisito se você tivesse sido a única a voltar.

- Ah... como assim, a única a voltar ? - ela perguntou a Shinji, mas desta vez Asuka foi quem respondeu.

- Que só você voltou do mar de LCL - disse Asuka, a seguir dirigindo-se a Shinji - De vez em quando, temos de ir para ver se saem mais pessoas.

- Sim, se nos juntássemos seria melhor - ele concordou - Mas quem sabe quando vai voltar outra pessoa ?

- Como - perguntou Saori, sem entender.

- Que pode ser que aos poucos voltem mais pessoas do mar - explicou Asuka, do modo mais simples que pôde, para que ela entendesse - Mas isso pode demorar muito.

- Como as que estavam na praia - disse Saori, deixando Shinji e Asuka boquiabertos.

- Como... ? Quando ?... - Shinji lhe perguntou.

- Enquanto eu procurava meus pais pela praia, vi que saíram mais pessoas do mar - respondeu a menina.

- Mas... por que você não foi com eles ? Por que veio sozinha até aqui ? - questionou Asuka, e ela simplesmente respondeu.

- Porque minha mãe me disse que eu nunca falasse e nem fosse a nenhum lugar com estranhos, a não ser que fosse com um policial, mas só havia pessoas sem roupa que eu não conhecia - disse Saori, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Por sua vez, os dois adolescentes olharam-se desconcertados, mas depois começaram a rir freneticamente. Agora sabiam que não eram os únicos, e estavam felizes por isso. Pela manhã, iriam em busca dos sobreviventes, mas agora só podiam estar felizes pela inesperada notícia. Saori apenas olhava para seus dois companheiros, que riam, com expressão sonolenta. Então Asuka, olhando para ela, se dispôs a levá-la para seu quarto, para deitá-la na cama, e depois voltou com Shinji, que a envolveu em seus braços. Ambos olhando para a cidade, na penumbra, com um grande sorriso no rosto de cada um deles.

Apesar de o Terceiro Impacto ter acontecido, mesmo com o mundo tendo sido devastado, e ainda sendo apenas um pequeno grupo de sobreviventes os que se encontravam na Terra, não lhes importava. Eles olhavam a cidade, em meio à escuridão, com esperança. A humanidade iria começar de novo, e com o tempo reconstruiriam tudo como antes, a humanidade renasceria. Sabiam que seria difícil, e que levaria muito tempo e sacrifícios. Mas eles enfrentariam tudo sem hesitar, não importando o que acontecesse, porque, apesar de tudo, estavam juntos.

* * *

**NOTA FINAL: **Minha sétima tradução, e uma que achei bem difícil.

Reviews ?


End file.
